Panther Of Time
by Lenalee56BlueCetus
Summary: it is my Oc who is a Fawnest(panther) who lives throughout time. Sounds alright... please read :) rated T just in case ;)


_This is my first fanfiction. Criticism of any kind is welcomed. I cannot guarantee consecutive chapters for I am doing my HSC and their are going be times where chapter releases would be few and far between. So if you are patient then please continue :)_

Once, a long time ago, Ozpin brought back someone who calls herself Myla Ridland. No one in the academy other than Ozpin knows who she exactly is. He hired her as a history professor to teach the students when Dr Oobleck could not. However every time when one thinks that they know her she shall pull the rug underneath your feet, so to speak. She has a air that she older than all but only looks like she is twenty at most. However each time someone talks to her seeking advice on a personal matter, or a private one, she hints that she knows more than she looks. Her eyes Blue of nature look, sometimes in rare moments of vulnerability, one can see that she has seen more than any, and knows more than anyone and that the knowledge she has kills her slowly.

I was fighting two beophant when he came along. Ozpin. Well that is what he calls himself it may be his name it may not but I do not care. If he calls himself that then that is what I shall call him. Ozpin holds an air of rarity for a human. He gives off the waves that he knows more than I but I know he does not and I am certain that he knows that. Leaning on his cane, possibly his weapon. He ask 'May I help you?' I do not take kindly to strangers however I know who he is no. what he is, a huntsman that is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, powerful and wise from his experience therefore I turn to where he is an answer 'Yes Ozpin you can...not' I say calmly at him. His face is passive however for one moment surprise flicked across his face. I smiled knowingly that I startled him. My thought process was cut off when one of the creatures charged at me. I smoothly stepped aside from its attack and faced the other with my bow in hand and arrow notched and shot the creature in the eye. My arrow exploded upon impact with a icy flare now the creature's face is half in ice. I waved my hand slowly as I felt the familiar feeling of the air bending to my will...I choked it to death as I jumped in the air for the other attacked me from behind 'tsk, that is not noble my friend' I softly scolded the grim. It looked at me as if to say 'I am a grim nobility is not in my nature'. I turned to my side and swung my right hand and a airblade cuts it's head off right clean. This Ozpin fellow slowly clapped once the 'fight' was over I bowed to him with a mocking smile.

'Now Professor Ozpin why do you seek me?' I asked.

 _(time skip)_

'Now students I shall ask you this what happened at lake crossing?' I yelled at my students who do not listen! They became quiet and only one put their hand up. It was Ruby 'Miss what is lake crossing?' she asked confusedly

'Lake crossing is a historical event where an army needed to cross' I answered the girl and her question.

'No Professor I think what Ruby meant was why is it important?' Yang spoke up

'Ahh. Now we go back to the question I asked you can anyone tell me?' I was faced with silence. My eyebrow twitched. 'Lake Crossing, is important because a General on the human side decided to cross a lake where his cavalry meet his demise. Why? you ask? because this lake was infringed with a forest where the Fawnest and creatures of grim are most active. General Heatherton and his men died either by the grim or the Fawnest. The battle on the bridge where the Fawnest meet with the general and his men raged for days and in that time grim came to congregate on either side of the bridge. After the third day of continuous battle the creatures of grimm attacked both Fawnest and Human alike. Once the creatures did this, tiered form the battle, General Heatherton from the human side of the war and General Haggis from the Fawnest side of the war untied to kill the creatures of grimm however by fighting for three days their men and themselves were slaughtered, and their name was tarnished for their last moment was not against but with each other. Now here is a question why was their name tarnished?' I told my class. Unfortunately the bell went and my students hurried out of my class all but one. Blake.

'Now why do you stay?' I ask Blake

'did that really happen? did a moment where Fawnest and human were able to fight along each other as equal happen?' she asked at me. Ah she is full of insecurity and hurt from her past.

'Yes it did. Nothing can ever last even hate. Hate shall fade away over time Blake, and you have asked a question from me let me ask question for you.. why hide?' at first the girl was confused but it slowly dawned on her that I know what she is.

'to not be discriminated against' was her short reply.

I remember a time where I wanted my tail to disappear. 'Blake one cannot hide who one is. You are a Fawnest and so am I and one must be proud of it never hide who you are. It might backfire on you one day' I advised her for it did me. So long ago it was now a lifetime away..a time where my father was still alive. She looked at me surprise on her face then into understanding 'yes. I know' she whispered. There is no point in me pushing her she needs to know herself.

'If that is all Miss Belladonna I shall take my leave. Please shut the door on your out' I said to her as I walked out grabbing my cain on my way. I hope that she notices her mistake but that shall only happen further on as time ticks.


End file.
